


Sanctuary

by Mizor4



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizor4/pseuds/Mizor4
Summary: Ani's new internship at a pokemon sanctuary is off to an enriching and educational start.





	1. First of Many

"You know we can't pay you overtime. Go home, Ani," Leah, the senior caretaker and Ani's boss, was the only other staff member who still lingered after the sanctuary officially closed. Her tone didn't contain a hint of disapproval though, more like a mother explaining something simple to a belligerent child.

Ani smiled. "I just wanted to get started on the east fence."

"It's been overgrown for three months. It can wait until tomorrow, or next week." Leah sighed, likely noticing her words falling on deaf ears. "Lock up when you leave," she said, defeated. "And don't burn yourself out in the first two weeks. We have you for another three months."

"See you tomorrow!" Ani practically bounced, even after a full day working. She hadn't been entirely sure Leah would let her stay.

Leah waved a hand over her shoulder and left without another word. Ani locked the front door just in case, then head out back towards the enclosed section of the sanctuary.

Zoroark waited for her as he usually did in the morning, his long fiery mane wrapped neatly around him on the small pallet of dusty blankets he lay upon. He waited for any of the caretakers really, but Ani liked to imagine he hoped for her in particular.

Blind, milky eyes peered up at her, but Zoroark rose gracefully, his long claws easily finding her shoulders, then his full weight bore her against the wall. His rough tongue lapped excitedly at her face, leaving no room for her to wiggle away.

Ani laughed, barely able to speak. "Easy! I was only gone a few minutes." She playfully pressed a hand to his chest but not in any real attempt to push him away, instead letting her fingers curl into his thick black fur.

After a few more licks, Zoroark nuzzled against her, rubbing the length of his scarred muzzle up her face. Ani had started arriving to work earlier to enjoy Zoroark's affectionate greeting before the others had the chance. Nothing made someone feel more appreciated. Ani scratched the top of his head just behind his large pointed ears. 

"I was going to work on clearing some brush. Want to come along?" she asked.

Zoroark finally relented, giving her enough space to stand. He nodded eagerly. Ani gave the back of his head a few more scratches before taking one of his large clawed paws in her hand. Zoroark usually had no problem following people around, but Ani helped guide him anyway, only pausing briefly to pickup a bucket with tools she prepared earlier. She kept to an easy stroll to let Zoroark pick his way carefully across the mostly even ground.

A modest wooden fence surrounded the entire property, more of a marker than any kind of deterrent, only about four feet tall. Luckily they never had any incidents that required a more robust barrier. Thick brush managed to overgrow this area of the fence, and if left long enough, the increased shade and moisture would rot away the wood. Unfortunately, it appeared a not insignificant portion of the brush guarded itself with cruel-looking thorns, probably why the task had gone unattended as long as it had. Ani, in her desire to impress her new employers, volunteered. She sighed.

Ani led Zoroark to a thick patch of grass where he could be close without risking getting any of the thickets tangled up in his fur or mane. She took a brief moment to kneel at his side and give his chin a good rub. He growled appreciatively and curled up on the grass, pulling his mane close around him. He didn't look towards her, but his ears swiveled to follow her her footsteps.

Ani donned the worn gray gloves and attacked the brush with stubby curved hedge shears, starting with the thicker branches. At least the air had cooled from earlier in the afternoon, but a sheen of sweat quickly shimmered across her skin. It was slow work, and any complacency earned her a shallow scratch or three. Among the thorns, Ani noticed a small creeper of sweetvine curled along one of the fence posts. She clipped a foot-long length of it.

Zoroark's chin lifted from the ground at the first step Ani took towards him. 

"Got something for you!" She offered the small cutting for Zoroark's inspection.

He sniffed once and snatched the end with his teeth, using one of his large paws to help wrangle the length of vine between carnivorous fangs. No matter how Zoroark moved, his long mane never seemed to get in his way, and he rolled onto his back to chomp at the plant.

The plant didn't actually contain much sugar, but pokemon liked to chew on it for the sweet sap inside, and as a benefit it helped clean their teeth a bit. Ani smiled at his carefree antics, snapping and wriggling in the grass with his small treat as if it were fighting back. She almost sat with him, enjoying the moment of rest, but she really should at least clear away the small pile of brush she created. She also set aside a few cuttings of the vine. Maybe they would take root back near the sanctuary's main building.

At last, Ani removed the heavy gloves and placed everything back into her bucket. Zoroark apparently noticed, as he sat up, his sightless eyes watching patiently for her. She went and took a seat at his left, sighing at the chance to sit for a moment. Zoroark turned to lick at her salty skin, tongue rough against her neck.

"Don't, I'm all gross!" Ani laughed and she placed a hand against the back of his head, cradling him a moment while he tickled her throat before pulling him off. It had felt kind of nice in a weird sort of way, and affectionate at the very least.

Furrowed ridges mussed the fur along Zoroark's muzzle from long thin scars running down the length of his snout. It looked like he had his face too close to something that exploded, peppering him with shrapnel, but none of the caretakers knew what happened to him exactly. She gently ran a finger along one of the larger scars.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

Zoroark held still for the brief inspection, then shook his head. His nose drifted after her fingers when she drew away, so she continued to scratch under his chin and along his narrow neck. He rumbled happily, pushing against her hand.

"Does it get lonely here at night?"

Zoroark didn't reply, but many of the pokemon with more sever injuries, those who could never leave the sanctuary, acted skittish around other pokemon, rarely socializing. Many studies documented the issue. Towards humans, however, Ani had never met more friendly pokemon.

Early evening shadows stretched long across the grassy field. Ani ignored the time. She pressed Zoroark gently backwards, and he eagerly stretched out his lean belly, which Ani vigorously rubbed, his slate fur silky soft compared to the heavy gloves she spent the last hour in.

The other caretakers said he never even attempted to make illusions any more. A cruel injury, and to such a sweet pokemon. His tongue lolled happily, a light rumble playing from his chest, like a kittens purr only more constant, deeper. One of his paws found her side, as if to reassure himself of her presence.

Her fingers dug more firmly to massage his toned abdomen. Even among the pokemon breeders she trained with, few discussed the more delicate issues surrounding pokemon health, at least so openly. He didn't even have a training regimen to occupy his time and energy. Did he get frustrated here, with only other humans?

Ani flushed slightly, but couldn't keep her eyes from wandering between Zoroark's lazily parted thighs. She didn't have to worry about him catching her staring at least, and she easily made out the subtle length of his sheath nestled against his pelvis, large testes pulled up close against his body.

Ani let both of her hands run up the length of his belly, only to come to a stop tangled in the thick black tuft of fur on his chest. The motion left her hunched low over him, her face just above his exposed neck.

Her voice held remarkably steady. "Zoroark, I want to try something. L-Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?"

He let out a contented "Zrrrrrr," not bothering to move his head to face her.

Ani pulled back, letting her fingernails scrape lightly across his hide, down his belly, and out along his hips. Small black and white textbook diagrams compared poorly to the real thing. She'd never admit it, but this particular area of curiosity influenced her at least a little towards her current field of study.

Ani bit her lip, then slowly let her right had drift between Zoroark's legs. The moment her fingers brushed the side of his sheath, Zoroark tensed, flexing towards her touch. He felt warm against her hand, thumb on one side of his shaft to run her palm delicately along his length. Zoroark whined softly.

When she reached his tip, she grasped him more firmly, still gentle, but enough that his sheath pulled away from the glossy pink shaft beneath. Almost instantly a spurt of clear precum arced across his belly, leaving a string of shimmering liquid beads atop his slate fur.

Ani yelped then broke into giggles. "Here, you'll make a mess."

Zoroark let her move his hips so he lay more on his side, twisting with flexibility few humans could match. With Zoroark in place and her giggles mostly under control, Ani took hold of his sheath again and worked up a slow rhythm along the hard length she could feel waiting below. It didn't take long, a few strokes, before his sharp tip poked from his gray fur, growing, and releasing regular short pulses of pre onto the grass. 

"Does it feel good?" Ani asked.

Zoroark didn't move, his chin pressed into the grass. He whined, a low, needy sound that Ani took for assent.

Ani watched in fascination at the effect her gentle touch had on Zoroark. More of his length pulled free of its protective refuge, growing thicker, tiny threads of red vein working through his shaft, turning pale pink to an angry red.

The tantalizing bulge hiding at the base of his inhuman cock slowly pushed from his sheath, gently aided by Ani's caressing fingers, letting her see him in full. Zoroark panted, his large fore-claws finding purchase in the soft ground. Once timid spurts grew heavier, the force of each causing his shaft to bounce in Ani's light grip.

The smooth flesh felt delicate in her fingers, and hesitantly Ani moved her hand over his tip, letting him spray her palm, the force of it surprising her, filling her imagination with how it might feel against other parts of her body.

The slick heat spread across her skin, along her fingers, and she once more grasped him, working down his length to wrap around Zoroark's thick knot, easily the size of a lemon, though the strange bulges gave it an irregular shape.

Zoroark whimpered, and Ani almost released him, unsure if she hurt him, but his hips jerked towards her. Hesitantly she gripped him more tightly. The once clear precum grew cloudy, leaving thick streaks through the grass, blades bending under the weight. And flightless gods above he didn't stop. Ani held his cock and watched him cover the ground in long strands of oozing cum.

Some of the texts said pokemon could stay tied for almost an hour in some cases, but not even a water type could keep this up. Zoroark tugged lightly against her grip, and she held the base of his knot firm in response to the strained little growls he made. Ani found herself breathing almost as hard despite doing very little, and a humidity lingered uncomfortably beneath her jeans which had little to do with her earlier exertion. For now, she found herself happy to watch Zoroark, taking note of every tiny detail of his bizarre anatomy.

Eventually, his long orgasm waned, the rigid tension draining away from his hips, the clawed grip he took of the ground relaxing. A slow trickle still twitched from his tip, and Ani didn't release him, but the milky white cum returned to a thin clear fluid. His knot first grew less wide, then deflated with the rest of his length to easily slip back into his sheath and out of sight, leaving Ani's hand cold and empty.

She awkwardly tried to wipe her slick palm on the grass with little success before resorting to the cuff of her jeans. She'd make sure to wash them thoroughly later.

Zoroark remained still, chin still nestled into the grass and panting. Her poor sleepy little Zoroark. Well, not so little. In more ways than one she thought, definitely. She blushed.

Ani moved around to his back, as he had left the space before him quite a mess. She attempted to lay down, but Zoroark rolled, knocking her over and landing atop her. Ani giggled, his rough tongue quickly finding the crook of her neck.

Her throat felt parched, leaving her voice hoarse. "So you enjoyed that, then?"

Zoroark didn't stop licking her, but a pleasured growl rumbled through his chest against hers. Ani felt a small thrill at being able to make his day a little better, and she stretched her neck towards his affectionate tongue. His fluffy weight quickly warmed her, a gentle haze working through her muscles, more tired than she previously realized. It had been a long day, the sun now low in the sky. It looked like she wouldn't make it home tonight, not now. She certainly had no desire to move any time soon.


	2. Starting Fresh

Ani woke barely after dawn, slightly damp from the early morning dew but warm where Zoroark lay atop her. Glistening dewdrops covered Zoroark's slate fur, giving him a transcendent glow. She wished she had a camera with her.

Gently, as not to wake him, Ani brought a hand to stroke the side of his muzzle, which rest just above her breast, his long slow breaths tickling her neck. Zoroark didn't open his eyes, but he lazily nuzzled into her palm before stopping to let out a great yawn that shivered through his entire body and gave Ani a close up view of his fanged mouth. Ani took his head in both hands and pulled him back against her chest to scratch behind his dexterous ears.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Zorrr," he replied, a happy rumble that vibrated pleasantly against Ani's chest.

"A real gentleman would have let me sleep on top, you know." But even the slight tightness in her back from the hard, not quite mattress flat ground, did little to dampen the elated glow warming her chest. His weight did feel so wonderfully comforting atop her. And in his defense, she didn't even remember drifting off. It hadn't been her plan to sleep in the middle of the field.

"We should probably head back so I can get cleaned up," Ani said, regretfully letting her hands fall away from Zoroark's head. Zoroark merely wriggled forward, further pinning her to the ground so he could lick at her cheek. Ani giggled, grasping his slightly damp sides fondly, unable to bring herself to tell him to stop.

Zoproark's tongue, a delightful mixture of soft and tacky, teased along her jaw, slowly down along her neck to follow the collar of her shirt, his breath humid against her skin. Unfortunately, she eventually had to be the bad guy. Ani hugged his head tightly into the crook of her neck, his affectionate licks leaving her slightly breathless.

"C'mon you big beautiful lump. I don't want to get up either but we'll be here all morning at this rate."

Zoroark whined but lifted gracefully off of her on all fours, giving Ani the barest moment to flinch away before he shook himself. A sparkling mist of tiny dewdrops exploded around Zoroark in a fleeting haze of multicolored prisms. Luckily her position beneath Zoroark's body shielded her from the brunt of it.

Ani sighed but took the chance to give his belly one last playful rub before getting up herself. It should be another hour or two before anyone else showed up, but better they didn't think she slept here, and outside no less. She silently thanked Eris for suggesting to always keep a spare change of clothing around, good advice in general for anyone who worked outside and around pokemon.

She collected her tools, then Zoroark's hand to guide him back towards the main building. The sanctuary only had one shower, outdoors and large enough to accommodate any pokemon likely to stay here. Walls surrounded three sides of it, but it had nothing to obscure view from the side facing the sanctuary pasture.

No other humans lived anywhere near the sanctuary, no trainer routes, so it shouldn't matter, but Ani still felt a small pang of anxiety when she considered it. The cool morning would help motivate her to shower quickly.

"Stay here unless you want to shower with me." Ani spoke in jest, but for a moment, she thought he might. After a brief pause, Zoroark let her guide him to a small spot to curl up where he wouldn't get wet. She made a quick trip to her car to retrieve her change of clothes and hastily stripped naked in full view of anyone who might wander out behind the sanctuary.

The only soap she could find, an industrial formula meant for pokemon, would have to do. She probably smelled like a wet Mightyena anyway. Icy water crashed down to the slightly rough concrete floor from high overhead, and Ani used a small lever to shift to the hand-held shower head. Waiting a moment didn't seem to get the water any warmer.

She scrubbed herself quickly, skin prickling beneath the chilly water. Finishing in record time, she turned off the water and moved against the wall, hiding from view the best she could to dry herself with a musty towel she found, attempting to rub warmth back into her shivering limbs.

Once mostly dry, except for a lingering dampness in her shoulder-length hair, Ani moved towards the neat pile of clothes she left where they wouldn't get wet, and hesitated. Ani knew she shouldn't, but thoughts of last evening still flit about her mind, leaving her feeling – willful.

Zoroark didn't open his eyes, but his ears swiveled as she approached, his chin rising to point up at her when she stopped a few steps away. He had shifted into a long stretch of sunlight at some point during her shower.

Ani knelt and scratched the underside of his chin, slowly drawing him up to a standing position before she moved in to wrap her arms around his lithe frame. His fur felt unreasonably luxurious against her pebbled skin, like hugging a fleece blanket straight from the dryer, a blanket that hugged back. Ani cooed, pressing her face into the thick black tuft of fur just below his neck.

"I wish I could take you home with me."

Claws felt along her back, spreading shivers across her skin that had nothing to do with cold. Ani soaked in his warmth for a moment before remembering the two of them stood outside the shower stall. Anyone could glance out a window and see them. Not that she heard any cars pull in, but she had been more than a bit distracted.

She led Zoroark a few paces back until the rough wooden wall halted her retreat. Zoroark followed close in her wake, but before their bodies pressed together, Ani grabbed his wrist and brought his hand to her chest.

Zoroark felt at the space between her breasts before quickly finding interest in her feminine curves, gently testing the supple give of an admittedly average bust, his claws sinking into soft flesh ever so lightly. Ani giggled breathily, her cheeks starting to glow a soft red from his curious exploration.

Ani let her eyes drift closed and sighed. "That feels nice."

Zoroark fondled her a moment more, then leaned down, his soft tongue teasing along the plump curve of her other breast. Ani bit her lip, Zoroark's nose bumping into the stiff peak of her nipple before his tongue quickly followed up to investigate.

She found her fingers tangled within Zoroark's large red mane before realizing she moved and drew him towards her arching chest. His agile tongue set her heart fluttering, and her breaths grew shallow and quick, thoughts hazy and bold.

The tight grip she held on Zoroark's mane gently dragged him downwards. He followed obediently after only a moment's hesitation, leaving a trail of stolen licks down her flat belly until he clearly smelled something that interested him. He continued without encouragement, and Ani released his mane to help steady herself against the wall behind.

Zoroark's nose tickled through the trimmed patch of hair below her navel. A rather forward prod sent a quiet yelp from Ani's lips, and then she felt his tongue between her thighs. Her knees instinctively jumped apart, letting Zoroark taste the dampness gathering between her lips.

The bizarre tug of his tongue at her more fleshy bits felt electric. Ani moaned softly, trying to not imagine what would happen if anyone walked in on them, which perversely only added to the small thrill building within her abdomen – quickly, she might add.

Zoroark's tongue kept her guessing, teasing her from different angles, across her lips, following the length of her crease, searching up and inside her. It left her panting quietly, propped up against the rough wooden wall with hands splayed at either side to help steady her trembling knees.

In truth, it wouldn't have take Zoroark much longer, but a desperation wormed its way through the growing tension, twisting her insides. Ani risked letting one hand return to Zoroark's head. He didn't pause, thankfully, and he let Ani guide her, ever so slightly higher, away from her entrance and towards the shallow nook right at the crown of her sex.

His tongue caught the hood covering her body's most delicate bundle of nerves, now surrounded by slightly swollen lips, flushed a soft pink. Ani gasped, almost collapsing onto Zoroark. He took her hip in one of his massive paws, holding her firmly in place against the wall.

Ani whined, her voice little more than a squeak, begging. "Gods, don't stop. Please." Zoroark didn't seem to need instruction, clearly happy with the reaction he managed to lick from her, but Ani couldn't risk it, not now as she tumbled towards what she could only imagine to be a life changing orgasm.

Zoroark found her weak spot, his long tongue enough to pull back her hood then drag eagerly across her bared clit, the stimulation almost too much, nearly burning her raw before he relented, giving her just enough time to come down from the edge before he began again.

Ani couldn't take it. She doubled forward, her belly clenching tight. A low cry grew into a lewd exultation, but at that moment she didn't care whose attention she attracted. Her sex squeezed in rhythmic bliss, Zoroark's ceaseless tongue dragging out her release into a euphoric eternity.

Reality eventually crashed back down around her, and Ani, somewhat roughly, pushed Zoroark's snout from between her legs, his once pleasurable tongue now grating against her oversensitive skin. She gasped for breath, taking a moment before she even remembered to open her eyes. Zoroark grinned up at her, the fur around his lips glossy with her own fluids.

It took the better part of a minute before Ani could speak again. "That felt amazing." She drew his snout forward and planted a firm kiss just above his nose, her hands cradling his chin. "You're amazing, you know?" Ani rest her forehead against his. Zoroark made a happy growling sound and nuzzled against her.

"We can't do stuff like that when the others are around though, okay?"

Whether or not he got the why of it, Ani had no idea, but Zoroark nodded which seemed good enough for now, and Ani took the next few minutes to scratch the area where his neck and jaw met while she caught her breath.

"I should get ready, but I'll make it up to you this evening – as long as you're good." An empty threat really, that quick release took the edge off, but her hands trembled in anticipation, hungry to once again explore Zoroark's fascinating anatomy in return for a rather impressive display of virility. Ani gave him a quick, tight hug and then made herself as presentable as she could manage, briefly returning to the shower to hose herself down. The change of clothing helped, but even though she didn't normally wear much makeup, the complete lack of it left her feeling a tad plain. Nothing she could do about it now.


	3. A Job Well Done

Ani made it back inside the main building, looking about as put together as she was going to get. Her choice for a change of clothing had doubled as a backup in case she needed to appear in something that didn't scream "farmhand". The neat if somewhat plain dark navy skirt hung to just above her knees, paired with a sturdy well fitting forest green blouse. Ani just finished settling her garments neatly about herself when someone unlocked the front door. Leah walked in, large thermos of coffee in one hand, jangling mess of keys in the other. She started slightly when she noticed Ani, then her eyes narrowed.

Leah sounded exasperated. "It's barely 7:30! How long have you been here?"

"Oh, uh, just a few minutes." Ani smiled, trying to appear innocent.

Leah gave her a flat stare. "And you locked the door?"

Well crap. "Habit? I didn't think anyone else would be here this early?" Ani winced at her lack of imagination, but her thoughts still felt a bit scattered.

Leah grumbled. "I swear, if the League thinks we make interns sleep here they'll never let us hire another."

"Where would I even sleep?" Ani laughed, slightly more nervously than she hoped.

Leah sighed, shook her head, and made her way towards her office at the back of the room, leaving her door open.

"Why are you here so early?" Ani said in an attempt to be sociable.

A quick peek through the office door showed Leah already bent over a small stack of papers. "Oh, just invoices and end of month nonsense."

"Anything I can help with?"

Leah waved her away. "No, it should be quiet today for you lot at least. Emily is bringing in her Lopunny, for all the good he is." Leah grimaced. "You can start the rounds if you want, but you don't have to do anything before nine."

Ani clapped. Emily's clumsy Lopunny, while more enthusiastic than helpful, never failed to brighten her day. She turned to head out back again.

"And you're not staying past five again!" Leah called after her.

That took a bit of the spring out of Ani's stride, but it was probably for the best. She didn't have any other changes of clothing, and it wouldn't hurt to keep a few other necessities in her car, just in case. Still, she would have to figure out some way to reward Zoroark before she left.

Her intent had been to start bringing food to the various feed locations around the sanctuary, but Zoroark ambushed her, pinning her playfully against the side of the building, a little too reminiscent of earlier. An insistent nose dug into the crook of her neck so Zoroark could lick at her throat. Ani giggled, all thoughts of getting any work done vanishing.

"I have some free time if you want to take a walk." Ani discretely splayed her fingers across Zoroark's warm belly, teasingly close to his waistline.

"Zrrr," he growled, low and happy. His own claws began to search along her ribs, on gravitating towards the gentle swell of her chest. Ani nearly swooned but then remembered Leah could follow her out at any second.

"Not here." Ani reluctantly bat his paw away and gave him a gentle push. He lingered for the briefest moment before withdrawing without further protest.

Ani took Zoroark's paw once more and led him across the field at an easy stroll, careful to pick the most unobstructed path she could manage, no real destination in mind. The sanctuary consisted of a huge tract of land, Ani probably hadn't even seen a fraction of it since she started, and the farther away from the main building, the less active the grounds-keeping became, eventually transitioning to unmanaged forest. This wasn't from neglect, though. Some pokemon didn't like the neatly curated fields and areas closer in, and this provided a more natural escape with plenty of places to hide or build dens.

They slowed a bit when the foliage started growing thicker, harder to avoid every last shrub and branch. Zoroark stopped to snap his fangs at some of the thin branches that brushed his face, spitting out the leaves caught in his teeth. Each time he'd growl triumphantly as if exacting revenge for some long held grudge against the plant menace. Ani couldn't help but giggle watching him.

They had probably gone far enough. Ani lost sight of the sanctuary building a short time ago and they now stood in one of the more thickly forested areas, not far from a small winding stream only a few inches deep. It would take quite a lot of ill luck to get caught here.

Ani pressed Zoroark back towards a nearby tree. He resisted a moment but hesitantly let his paws shuffle across the leafy ground until Ani pinned him to the wide trunk. She arched her chest into his soft fluff and drew her hips close to his, leaving as little space between their two bodies as she could manage. The vague outline of his sheath prodded her belly.

"I can't stay long once I'm done working today, I have to go home."

Zoroark whined quietly, attempting to get his snout close enough to lick Ani, but she wormed her face right up against his throat and gave him a delicate nip on the side of his neck with her teeth. This stilled him, and she felt Zoroark shiver, his claws tightening on her hip and back.

"Just for tonight," she reassured him, running her fingers insistently up and down his lean ribs. "I promise I'll spend plenty more nights here with you." Ani let her voice drop playfully low, trying to ignore the fur that poked between her lips. "But I did want to thank you for earlier." Her hands sunk to his hips, then curled inwards, her fingers toying along the curve where his thighs met.

One last bite at his collar pulled whimper from him, and Ani let herself slowly lower to her knees, enjoying the feel of his silky belly glide across her face, warm and inviting. He had such a clean scent she barely noticed it from the ambient earthy alive smell of the forest.

The fur around Zoroark's groin grew thicker, and Ani let her face nestle against his warm fluffy bits, holding onto his powerful thighs and letting her nose tease against the side of his sheath. She caught just the hint of his sharp musk. Most pokemon pheromones had no effect on humans, according to a surprising amount of research into the subject, but Ani found it intoxicating nonetheless.

Short velvety fur covered the large testes tucked protectively between Zoroark's thighs. Ani tenderly cupped him, feeling the heavy weight that easily filled her palm. Zoroark growled low in warning, an icy sound that froze Ani with instinctual efficiency.

"S-Should I not do that?" she whispered into Zoroark's hip, her hand falling away. Zoroark didn't reply one way or the other, but Ani decided to move on regardless.

Kneeling, she had a good enough angle on the tip of Zoroark's sheath. The first inch of his cock already poked from between gray fur, a shimmering bead of precum ready to fall from his sharp tip.

Before she could really think, or Zoroark could make a mess of either of them, Ani ran her tongue up the exposed bit and brought her lips around him. Precum instantly splashed across the roof of her mouth, hot, slightly salty, and a bit metallic – not too unpleasant, and strangely interesting. Her shock had just enough time to fade before the second spurt almost gagged her.

Ani choked down the thin fluid with which Zoroark increasingly tried to drown her. It warmed her chest, deepening the red flush of her cheeks. Ani brought her hand to his sheath and gently gripped his growing member. She tugged lightly, drawing him free to take more of him between her lips. The need to constantly swallow did take away some of her ability to explore the finer details of his strange, smooth length, but Ani soon found herself thirstily suckling for more.

The amount of cum pokemon could produce always fascinated her, and now she actually had her chance for firsthand experience. She loved it, each tiny bob and jerk leaving her mouth filled with salty heat. Her fingers tenderly worked the last holdout, the thick bulge distending his sheath. She remembered how it had filled her grip, thick and hot and covered in a complex network of veins. And she wanted to taste his thick genetic material, wasted down her throat instead of filling a mate with his pups.

Zoroark's knot popped free, sheath retreating to leave his full length bared. No longer restrained, his cock angled down under its own impressive weight, giving Ani an easier vantage. Zoroark growled in pleasure, his hips twitching, and Ani feared for a moment he might give in to his more instinctual desires. Pokemon weren't known to be particularly gentle lovers in nature. She cradled his knot delicately with both hands and looked up at him, her sweet, tender puppy.

Zoroark had his eyes closed, one hand slightly behind to steady himself against the tree, and his other paw hovering slightly off to her left, as if afraid to touch her. Ani guided his paw to her cheek, letting him feel what he couldn't see. He panted, jaw clenched in restraint, the tension she could feel rock hard in his thighs and shapely rump hinting at the raw power he could bring against a female. His claws traced a delicate caress across her face and neck before lightly gripping her shoulder. A distant part of her wondered if he found the thought of a female pleasing him with her mouth as arousing as she did, pleasure completely devoid of reproductive utility. Not that anything they did together would be, but still.

His shaft had a subtle bloat to it, narrower at the tip and where it met his knot than in the middle. Ani imagined how that might naturally draw his length into a mate. She wanted it in her, and slid her lips along his glossy length in an attempt to kiss his knot. Less than an inch away from her goal, the first pulse thick with the full weight of cum sprayed directly down the back of her throat.

Ani reeled, a powerful heave clenching her chest, a cough almost making quite a mess of the two of them. Through sheer lust-crazed will, her lips remained tight around his cock, though the brief pause left her mouth brimming with potent seed, more bitter, his musky scent no longer fleeting but completely overpowering her sense of smell.

Her fingers grew tight around Zoroark's knot, and she drank his continuous release, quickly forgetting the momentary unpleasantness. His dense seed pooled in her belly, a weighty heat deep within her. Ani formed a small ring with thumb and forefinger around the base of his knot and tugged lightly, remembering how he enjoyed that the day before. Zoroark whined softly, his whole body quivering, claws painfully tight on her shoulder.

Ani loved how he felt, gliding smoothly between her soft lips, the eager twitch with each powerful jet of cum he fed her. She wanted to tell him to let it all out, breed her throat, but that would require letting him drench her face in cum, so she tried to convey her message with gentle little pulls at his fat knot.

Eventually, though Ani didn't really have a good idea of how much time passed, Zoroark's incessant release thinned, growing watery and mild. His knot began to shrink, and Ani swallowed the last few drops she managed to milk from his diminishing length before it popped free of her mouth and disappeared from sight into his protective sheath.

Ani slumped forward, her face nestling into Zoroark's soft groin, and the two of them panted in silence for a time. She ran a hand across her belly, half expecting to feel an obscene swell, the soft edge of hunger from earlier replaced by an almost sickening fullness, heat radiating from her core.

Having a free moment to think didn't help either. Yesterday had a been a quick, playful curiosity, but this, and how much she enjoyed, thirsted for him, she couldn't help feel a tiny bit salacious. Still, she couldn't deny exactly how good it felt to please him, and the state of her panties reminded her of that fact when she eventually stood. Her skirt let a pleasant breeze up along her thighs, but she would likely still have to dispose of the undergarment.

"Did my puppy enjoy that?" Ani asked. Their noses touched, and Zoroark gave hers a weak lick of appreciation, his torso rumbling with contentment. Ani chuckled, leaned into his inviting chest and let her fingers scratch up his neck and chin.

His sheath pressed subtly against her lower belly, and as aroused as she felt, she could barely stop herself from grinding against him, perhaps even doing something truly foolish, though Zoroark seemed well and truly spent. Her belly gurgled. She tried to distract herself, playing with Zoroark's large dexterous ears, trailing a few playful nips along his shoulder. Zoroark placed a heavy paw on her butt, and that alone made her whimper near silently into Zoroark's thick black fur. They should go back. It would probably take them at least another twenty minutes.

"You're such a sweetheart," Ani cooed, holding Zoroark's head fondly in her hands. She trailed a line a soft kisses along the length of his angular muzzle. "I hope you know how much I enjoy spending time with you."

Zoroark chuckled softly, making Ani blush. It was just so damn hard to pull away from him.


	4. Something Punny

Ani led Zoroark back to the sanctuary's office, both of them slower than on the way out, Zoroark weary and herself – full. The slick feeling between her thighs didn't help things, and a slight panic over whether anyone else would notice the cloying musky scent heavy on her breath kept her silent most of the walk.

When they reached the back door, Ani ruffled Zoroark's thick chest fur and leaned in towards one of his large ears. "I hope you had a good morning."

Zoroark sniffed at Ani's face then licked her right across the lips. She sputtered, no makeup to mask the heat in her cheeks. "I know where that tongue has been, you. I'll find some time for us to spend together later, but I have boring human things to do right now."

Zoroark chirped happily and settled onto his pallet, mane curled around him like a cover of warm embers. Ani slipped into the restroom to freshen up a bit before anyone noticed her, then out to her car to stash her ruined panties. All she found to wash her mouth out was water from the break room sink, but it seemed to help, at least a little. She hoped.

Ani just relaxed into one of the faded couches in the break room when Emily entered, her Lopunny trailing behind carrying a small bag in his hands.

Ani couldn't help herself and jumped up. "Lopunny!" She raised her arms in a small cheer, which Lopunny instantly mirrored, dropping the bag. The two ran towards each other and collided in a hug.

Emily release a long, heavy sigh. "Don't encourage him."

"You seem extra fluffy today!" Ani giggled, playfully swatting at one of his long, droopy ears.

"Pun!" Lopunny sniffed curiously at her mouth, sending a warm flush through her cheeks. She pulled free of his embrace maybe a tad more quickly than she normally would have.

"It's too early for you two," Emily muttered and picked her bagged lunch up from the ground where Lopunny dropped it, then called to Leah who remained in the back office. "She was here before you, wasn't she?" Leah grumbled an inaudible reply, but the response earned a triumphant grin from Emily. "That's two rounds on you!"

Ani frowned. "You two talk about me outside of work?"

"Of course we do. We leave here and drink until we can forget about our jobs like normal, well adjusted adults. And if you haven't noticed, not much interesting happens around here." Emily placed her lunch in the small refrigerator.

The two liked to complain, but they both liked it here. Emily had enough qualifications to get a League sponsorship as a master breeder, and from the sound of it, Leah's family had enough money that she didn't need to work at all.

"Lame!" Ani returned her attention to Lopunny who all but begged to have his long ears combed, to which she happily obliged, running her fingers repeatedly through his downy fur.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Why don't you two go have fun feeding our humble guests. Make sure you get the lake too." The most distant area of the reserve they stocked, though calling the large pond a lake seemed a bit grandiose.

Like she'd forget to feed anyone. Ani stuck her tongue out. "Maybe we will! C'mon Lopunny, let's leave these two to sulk. It's a beautiful day out!"

Lopunny, always happy to be included, marched eagerly behind Ani, and the two of them stepped out into the bright morning sunlight, a cloudless sky overhead. Zoroark barked a quiet greeting but didn’t get up, whether from the comfort of his bed or Lopunny's presence, she couldn't quite tell.

After loading a wheelbarrow up with foodstuffs and giving Lopunny a token bucket to carry, which contained a bottle of water and a few other small items that could handle a spill, they set off. They made a handful of stops on their way, though Ani didn't notice any of the other pokemon. Signs of activity surrounded the last feed locations though, and she spaced the new food from the old to avoid contamination. 

Ani breathed hard by the time they made it out to the pond, well, large pond – maybe a lake. Apparently a Greninja lived somewhere nearby, though if it did, Ani never saw it, and she liked to spend time here. Tiny ripples distorted the reflection of encroaching foliage, though where sunlight struck directly, the surface shone like a mirror.

She dumped the last of her wheelbarrow's supply and sighed, most of her work for the day already finished. Sweat tickled her brow, and Ani took a blanket from the bucket Lopunny carried and unfurled it, letting it settle on the grass far enough away to avoid the muddy shore.

Ani lay on her back, arms spread invitingly. "Well? Going to join me?"

"Lop!" He dropped the bucket, letting it nearly bounce onto its side, likely rolling into the lake knowing his luck, and joined her on the blanket. His wiggly body quickly snuggled up against her side, one long ear falling across her chest.

The faint scent of hay and dry grasses hung about his short velvety fur. Ani pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing her nose against his and using both hands to scratch under his chin. Lopunny squirmed, making a happy chittering noise.

Afternoon sunlight beamed down on them. She should have picked a more shaded spot, but she couldn't be bothered to move now, and after a few more snuggles, Ani took a quick break, sharing some of her water with Lopunny.

Eventually the two of them lay together, Ani's head resting lightly atop Lopunny's chocolate colored chest, a pleasant breeze wafting across the both of them. She reached up beside her ear to lazily scratch Lopunny's tummy. Pokemon had such soft fur. Ani wished she could sleep in a pile of them.

She couldn't help remembering how it felt to wake up with Zoroark laying atop her. The breeze picked up, and thinking Lopunny wouldn't notice, or care if she did, Ani lift her skirt up to reveal her pale thighs and let the cool breeze tickle pleasantly across her skin. A soothing chill curled up between her legs, tantalizing given her lack of underwear. Even her own touch felt electric, bringing other memories of Zoroark to mind, a hint of his taste when she exhaled.

The dark navy skirt ruffled about her hips, nearly exposing her completely by the time her fingers wandered up the inner curve of her toned thigh to feel at her flush pussy. A fingertip quickly found her damp slick of arousal without specifically meaning to. She nearly dripped, her finger collecting a bit of her wetness, bringing it to gently massage the hood of her clit. A shuddering relief rippled through her belly, up through her chest, down her legs. Her eyes drift shut, taking a moment to enjoy herself, uncaring that anyone could walk across her. No one would bother them all the way out here.

Something tapped her on the hand, the one still unconsciously scratching Lopunny's belly. Ani yelped, sitting up and furiously throwing her skirt down in a belated attempt at modesty. Just her and Lopunny, who drew one of his large floppy ears about him.

A furious blush colored Ani's cheeks. "Sorry! I didn't mean to-" She faltered, noticing the small patch of shimmering wet on the back of her hand. Lopunny had a smaller body than Zoroark. She hadn't really been aware of her hand wandering when she pet him.

Ani laughed nervously. "I wasn't paying attention. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Lopunny shook his head, relaxing somewhat, but he drew back in slightly when he saw Ani notice the sliver of glossy pink flesh poking from behind his attempts to hide. Well then.

Ani bit her lip and placed a placating hand on his knee. "I could help you with that, if you wanted." She couldn't blush any further, but the full implication of her offer only struck after the words left her mouth. This wasn't some sanctuary pokemon, he was Emily's.

Lopunny watched her carefully, but his arms slowly retreated, letting Ani see what he tried to conceal. Sleek and pink, the narrow tip gently tapered to a thick base that disappeared into his brown fur. He wasn't huge, but his small frame made it seem impressive. Instead of the mess Zoroark made, Lopunny's precum slowly oozed, steadily leaving a thick crystalline thread to connect his bobbing tip to his belly.

That seemed as much as an invitation as anything. Ani moved slowly, giving Lopunny every chance to stop her, ruffling a hand slowly up and back down a toned belly, wiggling herself closer so she could lay a bit on his tummy, giving her a better angle. A paw rest on her shoulder, gently pushing her lower.

"Punny," he said quietly with breathy excitement. It definitely didn't sound like a request for her to stop, too eager.

Ani gave him a playful scratch in the crook of his thigh, his legs twitching apart, then lowered herself to take his tip between her lips. He had an obvious grassy, musky scent. Salty precum smeared across her tongue, his smooth, uncomplicated length easily slipping towards her throat. A thick ridge ran along the underside of his shaft, which twitched playfully the half-moment before more of his salty pre drooled onto the back of her tongue.

A trio of claw-pricks bit lightly at her shoulder, and Lopunny whimpered, a tight sound in his chest. Ani sucked on him tenderly, but her own pent up frustration had no interest in teasing. She grabbed his hips, digging her fingers into hard muscle, and dragged herself onto his cock. His narrow tip easily parted her throat, an unpleasant gagging tightness gripping her chest, but Ani nestled her lips into Lopunny's fuzzy groin, taking the entirety of his long tapered cock.

Her throat spasmed in protest, making Lopunny whimper, hips twitching, unsure claws quivering like pins on her back. Tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to stay down but couldn't quite hold it. Ani pulled away quickly, taking a sharp breath, trying to hold back an instinctive heave. She didn't let him fully from her lips though, and she now tasted, smelled nothing but his sharp salty musk.

Ani bobbed along his length, occasionally stopping to flick her tongue across his tip, enjoying the slick clingy feel of the precum she coaxed from him, a primal acknowledgment of her efforts. While not quite as interesting, she appreciated the simplicity of his anatomy, letting her enjoy the feel of him in her throat, the lewd sense of pride in kissing the very base of his cock.

"Punnnnn," he whined in warning.

Ani almost didn't consider it, but his shaft gave her one powerful twitch to prepare before heavy cum jet against the back of her throat in thick, powerful spurts. His hips squirmed in Ani's grip but she held tight, bobbing her head lightly along the first few inches of his cock, enjoying how it noticeably bulged with each release, nearly jerking free of her lips.

It didn't last long, but Lopunny managed to fill her mouth with thick seed at least twice, forcing her to swallow frantically or risk choking. She didn't let a drop escape her, and she suckled him until she was sure he had nothing left to give.

"You're a quick one, huh?" Ani nuzzled into Lopunny's heaving chest. He chittered, the noise like a nervous laugh, but Ani stroked his lithe belly, throat, finally stopping to scratch at his neck. Lopunny licked the top of her forehead affectionately, but she could still feel a slight tension in the way he lay beneath her. She glanced back down and saw his erection proud between his legs, not in the least diminished.

"Y-You're not done?" Ani asked in a whisper.

Lopunny shook his head, and a hungry grin spread across Ani's face.

"Aren't you full of surprises." This close, Ani could easily roll atop him, her body more than ready. Far less intimidating than the thought of Zoroark, and Lopunny had those strong legs, agile hips. It didn't really make sense to wait. Zoroark wouldn't be her first lover, but something felt adamant about letting him be the first pokemon to take her. And despite her indecent desire to please Lopunny, she couldn't ignore her own needs any longer, an insistent pull low in her gut.

Ani rolled onto her back. "Here, get up." It took a few moments to help position the confused pokemon, but eventually Lopunny knelt awkwardly above her head, his large pink and black eyes peering down at her.

"Just be gentle, okay?"

Lopunny made an unsure noise, and a small drip of precum fell across Ani's cheek. She giggled but didn't bother to wipe it away. Ani stretched out her neck and slowly guided Lopunny's hips towards her face, placing his narrow tip right between her lips.

His large, slightly oblong balls hung before her eyes, his shapely rump dominating her vision. He hesitated, uncertain, so Ani gave his firm butt a gentle pat until he got the idea. It probably seemed slower to him, but Lopunny's smooth cock filled her mouth once more in a single steady motion. The ground gave her no reprieve, and panic flashed through her mind for just an instant.

He withdrew, letting her breath and compose herself, as much as she could in her current position anyway. His hips moved smoothly, graceful even, and he quickly figured out a slow rhythm, shivering each time he pushed into her throat which clenched instinctively around him.

Ani whimpered softly until Lopunny greedily cut her off with an eager thrust. She felt incredibly vulnerable beneath him, used by him. One hand left its tentative hold on Lopunny's thigh, not that she could stop his powerful hips had she wanted, and lift the hem of her skirt. Even her thighs now shared the slick warmth of her pussy, dripping with unattended need. She waited long enough, and her two fingers fell into a steady circular motion against the side of her clit.

Lopunny shifted, hips lowering. "Nyy." His mostly gentle thrusting grew briefly ragged, then he pressed fully into her, his pelvis grinding against her lips. He crouched low over her, using his small weight to hold himself in her throat, his small paws falling atop her breasts to further hold her still.

Ani couldn't move, her chest heaving but she willed herself to endure, eyes squeezed shut against Lopunny's fur. Her fingers swirled, slick, sending a flighty pleasure arcing through her belly, tensing her toes and butt. Lopunny's release filled her throat. She could feel his cock throbbing against her tongue, but didn't taste the salty musk of his seed, only feel its warmth travel slowly through her chest to pool in her stomach.

Reality blurred a bit, the ground turning soft and fuzzy beneath her back. Lopunny didn't immediately pull free, keeping himself hilted in Ani's mouth. Part of her knew she needed air. Her wrist burned from its increasingly frantic motion against her clit, something she needed more than breath.

Lopunny withdrew briefly, letting Ani gasp a lungful of sweet air, but then he sank back into her, his tip trailing his taste across her tongue before reclaiming her throat. He immediately fell back into a quick rhythm, using her like a female's willingly offered sex. He couldn't possibly still- Her mind blanked.

Ani locked up, a long high pitched cry attempting to force past Lopunny's cock. It ended up as an obscene gurgling noise but by that point, Ani was too far gone. Her stomach clenched, but   
nothing compared to the wondrous rolling spasms that constricted her sex. Her legs stiffened, toes reaching and curled almost painfully, so distant, lost amongst the resounding waves of pleasure sweeping through her body.

The rough edged of awareness barely started to coalesce when Lopunny once more buried the last few strokes in her sloppy throat, feeding another weighty load directly into her belly, her nose nestled amongst his twitching velvety balls.

Eventually, after emptying himself, Lopunny pulled away, this time resting back on his haunches, pulling his softening length from her lips, one last strand of cum trailing across her forehead. Ani gasped, fully filling her lungs for the first time since they began, before descending into a small coughing fit.

Lopunny looked down at her with a worried furrow on his brow. Ani couldn't quite speak yet, but she reached up to pat his cheek affectionately with a shaking hand. She wanted to curl up and sleep, her head spinning.

"Come here," she said in a hoarse voice and pulled Lopunny to her, snuggling up against him. His tongue lapped at the small string of cum on her face, then across her tear-streaked cheeks. Her jaw ached, and she expected a sore throat for the next day or so, but damn. How had he- Too much effort to bother thinking right now, and Ani clung to Lopunny's lithe body, her face pressed tight to his warm chest.

"You are exhausting, aren't you?" she whispered into his silky coat and let herself rest for a time.


End file.
